swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Bradar Iotae (character)
Details *Server: Shadowfire *Race: Zabrak *Gender: Male *Profession: **Original: Master Brawler - Master Bounty Hunter - Master Officer **Current: Dark Lord of the Sith **Space: CorSec Ace Pilot, RSF Ace Pilot, and Imperial Inquisition Ace Pilot *Faction: Imperial *Guild : Disciples of Ruin, RUIN (Guild Leader) *Residence : Red Palms Territory, Dantooine **Apprentices Trained: Silphost, Ikkeno, Lanni, Laci, Miska, Okepp, and Carrthours **Current Apprentice: DerWon Biography - Parfett sneers, "You're afraid...aren't you, boy!" - Bradar replies, "I've always been afraid, but now, I'm FURIOUS!" Early years Bradar's story can be traced back to his days as a thug working for the less than famous, Borvo the Hutt in the city of Moenia. Known for his ferocity and smarts, Bradar soon climbed the ranks of Borvo's thugs, and was responsible for the extortion of money from many key political leaders in both the Naboo and Corellian systems. Brash and abrasive, Bradar's techniques were questioned by many of the Hutt's associates, often judged harsh by even those scoundrels. Skilled in all manner of weapons, Bradar preferred to go unarmed when possible. He once beat a woman to death with the arm of her husband while the man watched in shock...all for the small sum of 3,000 credits owed to Borvo. Borvo was of course pleased to have such an exuberant employee. After working for Borvo for 3 years, Bradar was on an assignment to collect certain items owed from a smuggler on the planet of Talus. While in pursuit of the smuggler, he was ambushed by a group of Binyare Pirates. Bradar face insurmountable odds, 10 to 1, where he was only armed with a small retrofitted E-11 carbine. The Binyare thought that Bradar would be great sport and decided to try and toy with their cornered foe...big mistake! Relying strictly on his own anger and fury at the unfair odds, Bradar lashed out with all the skill and emotion that he could muster, and struck down the pirates one at a time. Unknown to Bradar, the Sith Lords Nem-sis and Parfett were watching the entire scene unfold from a kilometer away. Impressed with the underlying potential in Bradar, they approached the young Zabrak with an offer to leave the employ of Borvo in the search for higher power with the organization known as VeNoM. Thus the days of the Brawler known as Bradar ended. Now he became a Bounty Hunter for VeNoM. Though not entirely a huge change from his days with Borvo, Bradar was in company of many powerful people that he knew he could learn from. Among them were of course, Nem-sis and Parfett, but also Daymen, Shadowcaster, Valico, Maiyama, Bugsz, and Novva. Seeing the awesome power that the Sith among the group possessed, Bradar yearned for it, but was too fearful of the responsibility that such power could bring on, so he continued to become more and more proficient with his weapons of choice, the one handed swords, and the rifles that he so frequently carried after the Bounties that VeNoM wished collected. While tracking one particular bounty for months on end, Bradar eventually returned to the Base of VeNoM, Mt. Shadow, to find that the organization had completely disbanded. Dumbfounded, Bradar wandered from system to system wallowing in self pity and doubt as to why he was destined to be alone. He first went to Corellia where he flew with the CorSec Security Squadron, becoming an Ace Pilot. He soon became bored with the routing patrols through the Corellian Sector and decided to move to Theed where he quickly became one the Queen's best pilots flying for RSF. While there, Bradar discovered many of the pilots had connections with the Rebel Alliance, and Bradar turned them in to the Imperial Inquisition (II) on Naboo. He was offered a position with II and soon became one of their top operatives throughout the Galaxy. Path to the Empire As an Officer of the Imperial Navy with the II, Bradar had many doors opened to him. He signed up for Army Officer Training and was soon put to work as an Imperial Officer with the 472nd Stormtrooper Battalion, which specialized in finding and neutralizing Force users. As the Intelligence officer for the 472nd, he was often alone on worlds such as Endor, Yavin IV, and Dathomir collecting intelligence on suspected Force users. It was on one such trip to Dathomir that Bradar was surprised to find Nem-sis Shadow. Nem-sis had also been alone on the planet, hunting Night Sisters for their Force Artifacts. Nem-sis talked Bradar into forming a secret organization sponsored by the Emperor himself. Bradar, always looking for new challenges, decided to take Nem-sis up on his offer, and so the formation of ReApR was established. Path to the Dark Side Bradar put in for, and was authorized to begin the forming of this secret guild. He decided to put his fear of the Force in check and became the Apprentice of the Lord Shadow. He then learned of Nem-sis' past and his ability to hide his Power from the Emperor, who simply believed that Nem-sis was his best spy. Thus together, they started Bradar's training into the dark arts. After much time alone, Nem-sis and Bradar became confident enough to bring others into their inner circle, including Nem-sis' old Apprentice, Parfett Rev. Together the three of them founded a secret city hidden away on Rori, empowering it's very foundations with lost artifacts and power from the Dark Side. Many new Force users began to come to them, and were trained. Bradar faced many trials and tribulations in that time. He had many trials...some of which were very deadly. He had to gain entry to the Dark Jedi Enclave on Yavin IV, destroy a Mutated Acklay left from the clone wars, cause chaos by destroying the Trandoshan Avatar Station in the Kashyyyk system, kill a Gorax on Endor in single combat, and many other tasks. His final test was to train his own apprentices. To date, Darth Bradar has trained three other apprentices to Sith Oppressor status...Silphost, Lanni, and Carrthours. Silphost, Bradar's first apprentice, was later turned to the Light Side of the Force, Lanni was killed in combat, and Carrthours has become a dark beacon for Sith everywhere, and is still constantly by Bradar's side as a loyal apprentice, both fearing and envying his Master's power. Legacy of the Dark Side In the Tradition of the Sith, Bradar eventually betrayed and destroyed his Master, Nem-sis Shadow. With Nem-sis out of the way, Bradar had access to the Ancient Sith Artifacts that were in his Master's horde. One such artifact was the Sith Holocron of Darth Ruin. Upon activating this Holocron, the spector of Darth Ruin appeared to Bradar. The dead Sith Lord counseled Bradar on the formation of a New Sith Order, much like the New Sith Empire of old, but bade Bradar to exercise his cunning to keep the Sith under him contending with each other for dominance so that they wouldn't turn on Bradar himself, much like Ruin's apprentices did to him over 2,000 years ago. So now there is a new Dark Lord walking in the Galaxy. One who has trained at the feet of an Ancient Sith Lord. Bradar was born of the Rule of Two, but now has become the Catalyst of a new Era. With the formation of the Sith cult, Disciples of Ruin, Darth Bradar has formed one of the most powerful organizations in the Galaxy! Ships Kenobi's Folly, YT-2400 Shadow 2, Eta-2 Actis Interceptor Category:Player characters